Tied to you
by Bara Tsu
Summary: Se suponía que tu tiempo en mi vida se había terminado... ¡Vete de aquí!


**Buenas noches, espero de corazón disfruten de la lectura, todo se encuentra narrado desde la perspectiva de You.**

* * *

La sinceridad de dos palabras tan simples, completamente estúpidas… Tú me hiciste conocer el cielo con un dulce beso y el calcinante infierno, la brisa suave y toxica de tu voz al resonar un delicado

 _ **¨ Te quiero¨**_

Quiero conocer mi propio significado, ¿realmente signifiqué algo para ti?… Si aquel etéreo brillo dorado no fue una farsa, si aquello que creí ser en su momento, una vana mentira. Quiero plantarme nuevamente frente a ti, mirarte a los ojos… Esa dulce mirada que cautivó mi alma en años tiernos, ahora solamente me pone completamente iracunda.

 _Sobre tu regazo el aroma de las hojas secas, marchitas bajo el suave viento otoñal… Se sentía completamente embriagador, tu voz acariciándome lentamente, como tus manos peinando delicada mi cabellera. El uniforme negro te quedaba perfecto, tan bella y elegante como solo tú podías llegar a ser._

 _Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi, cuando pude ser tu amiga… Me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo, ahora que me siento acogida en tus brazos… La vida se siente tan rosa._

 _Desearía que esto jamás terminara… Guardar en mi este momento, intima fotografía por la limitada existencia que poseo, como un tesoro._

 _\- ¿Cariño? – Suave susurraste mientras abría lentamente los ojos – Ya es hora de regresar._

 _Si… Ya es hora de regresar o aquél ¨Nos vemos mañana¨_

 _ **¿Hasta qué momento seremos capaces de mantener esto?**_

 _ **¿Se romperá en algún momento?**_

 _ **Tengo miedo**_

Te amé hace tantos años… Tú, ahora fingiendo no conocerme, sonriéndome de vez en cuando, como si las largas tardes bajo el atardecer… Jurando tontamente una vida juntas, engañando mi corazón, esperando un sueño sin razón. Eras tú, durante aquellos días, mi dulce primer amor, sin embargo, hoy te odio con cada fibra de mi ser.

 _Cuando los días después de aquella fiesta de graduación pasaban y pasaban… El efecto anestésico de tus besos escapaba de mí, dejándome completamente indefensa. Tu celular no respondía, ni mucho menos el llamado constante de mi corazón… Tontamente clamaba tu nombre._

 _Te busqué y fue entonces, cuando tú de la faz del mundo desapareciste y te desvaneciste de mi vida, volviéndote un fantasma… Una historia inconclusa sin final._

 _Ese momento también, cuando una carta llegó a mis manos con un par de palabras escritas en ella… Símbolo de que aquello, como yo ahora mismo… Se quebró._

 _ **¨Lo siento¨**_

 _Lloré tanto tiempo por ti, culpándome de muchas cosas… Sintiéndome tan miserable, no lo sabía, pensaba que era mi culpa._

 _¿Sabes?, yo siempre esperé una llamada tuya… Sin embargo, aquella jamás llegó_

 _ **Jamás llegó**_

 _Intenté pegar cada trozo de mí, repararme y seguir con mi vida… No fue fácil, para muchas personas no eras más que un amor de escuela, aunque para mí siempre significaste mucho más que eso. Tantos años esforzándome, tantos años… Forzando mi corazón a olvidarte._

 _Y fue entonces, cuando 4 años después de ese último beso, aquél primer ¨te amo¨… Apareció en el diario la noticia del mes, aquél prodigio medico se casó y su esposa…_

 _ **Eras tú.**_

 _Fue entonces cuando mi corazón volvió a partirse sin derecho en mil pedazos, y aun cuando me costara un pedazo de humanidad… Te odiaría, no por el hecho de ser ¨feliz¨ en brazos ajenos, te odiaba…. ¿Sabes por qué?_

 _El mundo es tan… Pequeño._

 _¨Oh, pero esa pareja… ¡Ellos ya estaban prometidos desde niños! ¨_

 _Incapaz de decírmelo cara a cara… Ilusionando mi corazón, tan tonta como solo una adolescente puede llegar a ser._

 _¿Pude creer cada una de tus mentiras?_

 _Sin embargo… Dicen que el tiempo sana cada herida, que solo queda un recuerdo del cual reírse, pero cada vez que miro esta horrorosa cicatriz duele tanto…_

 _Quiero decir que no te extraño, dejar escapar una carcajada como si nada y jurar que en mi... Ya no ocupas más relevante posición, un lugar en mi corazón._

 _Deseo comprender que esto se terminó... Aún sin empezar, punto final a mi historia. Anhelo profundamente comprender la distancia del sentimiento y la razón, la incoherente relación entre ambas... Latir aún con fuerza, mas mi mente negándote cada vez con más ímpetu... Una eterna guerra, deseo mi razón gane esta vez, poder deshacerme de ti, de mis sentimientos._

 _Ser la persona que finjo ser, completamente ajena a este sentir... Fría y taciturna, quisiera ser realmente ajena a ti._

 _Sin embargo... ¿Por qué es tan difícil engañarme a mí misma? Quiero creer que no te amo más, quiero creer que estos sentimientos en mi yacen bajo la profundidad de un océano de lágrimas de antaño._

 _No quiero emocionarme más... Borrar el brillo cálido al enfocarte, tu voz acariciar sutilmente mis oídos, dulcemente... Esa inefable sensación recorrer centímetro a centímetro de mi piel._

 _Quiero enfocarme en la realidad, aquella donde tú eres imposible... Aquella fuera de mis sueños llenos de infantilismo fantasioso, lejana de mi verdadero deseo de ansiar un cálido abrazo reconfortante sobre tu regazo. Quiero poder entender algo tan sencillo, quiero ser capaz de alejar mi corazón de ti... Comprender que tú en otros brazos estás, jamás me amaste, no lo harás, aunque sea capaz de navegar sobre la lluvia amarga de mi amor._

 _Mi corazón jamás hallaras, cubierto está bajo cada pensamiento que en su momento llevó tu nombre, aquellos que estarían dirigidos a ti. Es una enorme muralla... No, no me encontrarás._

 _Derríbala..._

 _Abrázame..._

 _Te extraño tanto..._

* * *

Aunque el tiempo no pasó en vano… A mis 31 primaveras, creo poder decir que te he superado… Aquel pensamiento, aquel sentimiento se fue y de alguna forma, como una ola rompe sobre la arena… Me abandonó por completo.

Quisiera decir que no me importas más, en parte es así… Una parte de mi desea que tu existencia fuera una mera fantasía.

Aun cuando no formes parte de mi realidad…

Mi vida ahora es relativamente cómoda, sonreírle a cada paciente y ser capaz de ayudar… Es quizás lo que llena ese pequeño vacío. Además, el uniforme es lindo… No hay nada de lo que deba quejarme, salvo las largas jornadas y la pésima comida del hospital.

 **Es quizás un deseo muy egoísta.**

 **Mis días eran tan calmados…**

 **Un completo ensueño.**

¨ ¿No es la nueva directora muy guapa? ¨

Aquel fatídico día susurraron mis compañeras a espaldas, cuando voltee… Un elegante cabello borgoña ondeó frente a mí, dejándome pasmada… Aquel característico color ambarino, lleno de brillo me enfocó, generando en mi un sentimiento inefable.

Te acercaste, enfocaste sin expresión alguna en ti… Como un extraño jugueteo, sonreíste sutil, como una ilusión… Un fantasma sin derecho a una existencia – Al menos para mí – Sin embargo, estabas frente a frente, extendiéndome la mano… Intentando ser cortés.

-Soy la nueva directora del hospital, será un gusto trabajar con usted, señorita Watanabe.

Es en ese preciso momento donde aquel falso mundo que había pintado en mi mente fue desgarrado por una mirada tan calculadora y frívola, seductora como una víbora. Mi rostro no tenía explicación alguna, si de algo estaba segura… Me veía ridícula.

Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, muchos directores iban y venían… Pero contigo aquí, la cosa es distinta.

Tomé aire y consigo, algo de valor…

-El sentimiento es mutuo – Intenté frenar ambas facciones de mi corazón, detener esa guerra estúpida sin sentido… ¿Llorar o reclamar como una adolescente un hecho sin importancia?, ninguna de las opciones las tenía permitidas, extendí la mano en señal de cortesía… De alguna forma tonta, quería desaparecer en ese instante, la tomaste y en aquél minúsculo instante sentí el tiempo retroceder – Señora Sakurauchi, si me disculpa… Tengo mucho por hacer.

El tacto suave de tus manos… Turbio sentimiento exhumó, yo te odié con toda mi alma.

¿No fuiste tú quien me dejó en la miseria?

¡Odio cada partícula de tu ser! ¡Odio todo de ti!

Solté tu mano con rapidez, no deseaba percibir más tu horrible perfume… No te quería cerca, no te quería más. Me alejé lentamente, retrocedí un paso y retomé mi camino.

-Un ave tan evasiva como siempre… Me encanta - El molesto ruido de tus tacones sobre el suelo volvió a resonar… Reíste tras aquél lápiz labial carmesí y seguiste tu camino dejándome atada sobre mi misma, sobre mi mente… Mis sentimientos.

Eres un vórtice de pesadillas – Sueños – girando sin cesar… Oscuro remolino, no deseo mirar, inconsciente deseo, antigua remembranza tejiéndose entre la finura de sus telas de agua obscura, tiñe incansable mi alma…

 _¨Te amo¨_

 _¨Mírame, en mis ojos jamás hallarás mentira… Jamás¨_

 **-Mentirosa.**

Creí conocerte, creí ser yo – en aquellos momentos – la persona que tú amabas… Creí ser digna de la verdad en cada una de tus palabras, la ternura y sinceridad del oropel que adornaba alegremente tus pupilas, el brillo amable que te caracterizaba. Tontamente, única destinataria de tu amor, como una idiota te creí.

Desee siempre, este infierno finito fuera… Desee siempre dejar de sentirte, que este sentimiento se ahogara en un océano lleno de ira, rabia contenida… Desesperación e impotencia, anhelé con todo mi ser, no sentir tu presencia junto a mí. Me siento débil nuevamente, cada paso, lentamente mis rodillas se quiebran como pequeñas piezas de frágil cristal, pequeña otra vez… Deseando un abrazo tuyo.

Y aunque no lo quiera, una pequeña fracción de mi alma, al sentir tu delicada esencia vuelve a ser aquella niña dulce que conociste, tan estúpida… Aquella que creyó cada una de tus mentiras.

No quiero, no seguir amándote…

No lo quiero.

No lo quiero.

No lo quiero.

Vete por piedad.

Desaparece de mi vista, esfúmate en mil fragmentos minúsculos… Vete volando por la ventana, no regreses más, y aunque deseo ser fuerte… Mi lamentable corazón no puede más.

Segundo a segundo mi corazón te llama, sin desearlo… Y aunque mi razón te odie tanto, la sangre ebulle salvajemente hasta en el capilar más recóndito de mi ser, iracunda al observar aquella sonrisa socarrona, me dedicas constante.

Días, semanas… Mi amada rutina desapareció, siendo ocupada por tu incomoda presencia, atrapada entre los brazos de una tortura continua… De no ser capaz de arrancarte por completo de mí, entender que no eres más la persona que tanto amé.

Aquella jovial y tímida chica, murió en mis brazos la última vez que en sus labios posé mi amor, en ese instante… Ese maldito segundo, aquella despedida.

Instante, momento que jamás llegó… Extraviarse quizás con las mil posibilidades relativas de una realidad tan fluctuante, de alguna forma intentar engañarme y mis memorias extraviar, obviarte e intentar dedicarme a hacer mi trabajo, enfrascar mi mente e intentar no pensarte.

El monótono piso blanco del hospital se veía tan interesante… Quizás más interesante que aquella intrincada red espinosa de sentimientos que en mi se tejen, absorbiendo hasta la última gota de mi paciencia.

Quiero ser reacia a ti, mi muralla helada no una realidad… Tú, en mi fantasía una parte insignificante de mi pasado, en aquel cuento de niños no me importas más. Tal vez eso deseo, sin embargo, ¿es tan complicado seguir fingiendo?

 **Tan complicado...**

* * *

 **Después de un largo —En extremo largo, ya que la última historia larga que publique tiene ya dos años y algo— tiempo de descanso regresé… Por un pequeño periodo de dos días, pero estoy aquí, las razones son muchas… Entre los estudios y mis dilemas existenciales no existió tiempo para escribir algo, es más… Este capítulo lo escribí en el mes de abril y recién pude sentarme, darle la revisión correspondiente y publicarlo.**

 **Que puedo decir de esta historia… Será larga y posiblemente tarde en actualizar, así que si les ha gustado y quieren una actualización pronta… Realmente lo siento, eso no sucederá ya que el lunes ingreso a clase y tiempo no tendré ni para respirar… Sin embargo, tengo una idea de cómo llevar las cosas, eventualmente actualizare.**

 **Por ahora será para todo público, pero en algún momento cambiará para público adulto, queda en la responsabilidad de cada lector seguir o no.**

 **Desde la distancia les pido paciencia… Besos y abrazos.**

 **Rose.**


End file.
